Len's memories
by TheRamblingsOfaMadWoman
Summary: The Legends and Lisa go into Len's head and relive his memories with him. Turns out Len lied to Lisa about their parents. Warning: child abuse and domestic abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Writer's ramblings:** this came to me after the episode where they go into Rip's head. So in my head Lisa wants to try and find and save Len after the Occulus and they find him but he is in a coma and they have to go into his head to find him. What they find is him reliving his memories.

The Legends all fell to the floor as they entered Len's mind. Once they all checked they were ok they looked around the room. They were in a small house, with children's toys scattered about the place along with beer bottles. They can all clearly see into the kitchen where Len, the Len they remember is standing, stock still.

"Where are we?" Jax asks

"We are in mine and Lenny's childhood house" Lisa says as she slowly moves towards her brother. She looks into the kitchen and takes in the scene in front of her.

Little Len is kneeling up on a chair, he has a black eye, watching his mum chop veggies. She is humming a tune.

Len has been stone cold and still from the moment they arrived but as soon as he sees Lisa he starts pulling her back towards the Legends and standing in front of her so she can't see.

"Len what's wrong, it's mum she was the nice parent remember" Lisa is looking at her mum smiling. Len grabs her by the shoulders trying to move her so she can't see the memory. When she doesn't move he turns to the Legends for the first time and they see fear in his eyes. Mick immediately steps forward and blocks Lisa's view. "Come on Lis if Len doesn't want you to see something he has a good reason" Lisa takes a step back and looks at her two brothers.

"My god!" Stein exclaims, all 3 turn to look at him and the Legends are stood horror on their faces, Lisa and Mick both turn around, Len looks at the floor.

Their mum is standing over her little boy with a knife.

There's a sudden sound of a door opening and closing, Lewis comes through to the kitchen "hello everyone how are we- Ameila what are you doing!"

Amelia turns her anger towards Lewis, she puts the knife down and starts hitting him. Little Len runs to his dad and stands behind his leg sobbing. Amelia swings her fist and smirks as something cracks, she glances down at Len as Lewis grips his bleeding nose.

"Son go upstairs" Lewis says, but Leonard doesn't move he just stares at the floor.

"Go to your room!" Amelia shouts, both little Len and adult Len flinch at her tone. He moves this time, slowly as though he is scared to leave his parents alone. The Legends glance at Len as the scene follows the little boy up the stairs to his room, as soon as his little hands lock the door the shouting and screaming starts. Little Len gets on the bed and tucks himself in, grabbing a teddy bear, using it to muffle his sobs. The scene and people disappear leaving everyone staring at Len and Lisa. Len is staring at the empty space, Lisa is staring at Len tears streaming down her face.

"Len tell me that's not true" Lisa's voice is barely above a whisper, Len slowly turns to look at her.

"I didn't want you to know" Len says just as quietly.

"Know what that our mum beat you and dad!" Lisa yells, Len looks at the floor again.

"Amelia used to beat Lewis and me, when she died Lewis turned his anger to me and you. He took over her role" Lisa just stared at Len tears streaming down her face.

"You're saying that Lewis was the victim of domestic abuse?" Ray asked, the rest of the team gave him looks for talking

"He was a victim of domestic abuse but that never gave him the right to then beat Lisa and me" Len replied never taking his eyes off of his sister.

"No of course not" Ray said looking sheepish.

"I never knew that mum..." Lisa says, "all these years I have idealised her. I loved her. You always told me she was amazing and every time Lewis said otherwise you would defend her"

"That's what I wanted for you. I wanted you to have a perfect mother"

"But she's not perfect, she's a monster!" Lisa shouts, Len took a step back almost like Lisa had hit him.

"She wasn't a monster Lis, don't think that of her" Len sounds tired and defeated as if there is no energy left in him. Lisa furiously wipes at the tears that refuse to stop, she looks at her brother and takes a few tentative steps before wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm sorry she did that to you Len" Lisa's words seem to deflate Len, his shoulders sag and he leans into her his own tears falling freely now. Mick steps toward the two of them and wraps his arms around them both, holding them close.

The Legends just stand and watch as the little, small and broken family unit in front of them do their best to put themselves together again.

Writer's ramblings: I am so sorry for the horrific spelling! I uploaded this ages ago and obviously didn't spell check at all! So embarrassed! All spellings should be fixed now, it should now make more sense!


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Leonard!" The legends watch as the scene unfolds, they are outside a school, Len is older now but he still as bruises and is skinny for a child at school. The boy who shouted his name is much taller than Len and at his back are 3 more children who are just as tall.

Little Len doesn't turn around as he picks up his pace, he grips the straps of his backpack as he glares at the pavement.

"Leonard! Hey wait up!" The boys catch up to him easily, the leader of the group slung his arm around Len's shoulders. The boys walked with Len away from the school, all of the Legends tensed as they the boys look around, clearly checking for people watching. Len kept his head down seemingly accepting what was about to happen. As they walked an opening to an alley way appeared, the boys quickly pushed and shoved the smaller boy into the alley. Len just dropped his back pack on the ground and turned towards them, eyes surveying them all.

"So your dad beat ya again did he" the boy smirked as he said it, like it was a joke. "You know my dad says that your dad is a bent cop who couldn't tell his ass from his elbow, you the same Leonard?"

The boy grabbed Len by the front of his school uniform that anyone could easily tell was second hand and far too big for the scrawny boy. Little Len didn't even flinch as the boy's fist collided with his cheek, his head swung to the side and he just hanged there. The boy swung again and got the same reaction. He threw Len on the floor and before he could even try to move started kicking. The rest of the boys joined in kicking and laughing.

"Why not defend yourself?!" Stein said as he watched blood pour out of the little Len's nose.

"Me against them, I would have lost. You don't get into a fight your bound to lose" Len said coldly not taking his eyes off of the prone figure of his younger self. The boys stopped as suddenly as they started. Little Len didn't move he just lay there arms wrapped round his sides legs curled up tight.

"Your pathetic Leonard! Just like your father!" The boys laughed and cheered, "just like your little sister!"

"Opps" Mick said, a grin appearing on his face as he watched the little boy clench his hand into a fist, little Len was up on his feet in seconds his fist crunching against the boy's chin. He followed it up with a good kick to the stomach. The rest of the boys just stood in shock. A phone rang as Len reached into his pocket he brought out an old, busted phone, he answered it his face changed to shock and anger. He grabbed his back pack and ran as fast he could not paying any heed to the boys he left behind in the alley.

"Always did have a mean right hook" Mick said his voice proud, Lisa smirked too but the rest of the team looked sad as they tried to wrap their heads around what pain a little boy must have been through to be able to fight that well at such a young age.

Writer's ramblings: this chapter is for WCDraginS. who reviewed and said they liked it and wanted more, well here is a bit more and I promise as soon as I have written more I will post it :)


	3. Chapter 3

Writer's ramblings: This chapter is for MegDBrew as they reminded me about this story ? Thanks MegDBrew!

Len ran. His side hurt and his legs were screaming at him to stop and take a break but his heart and brain knew he had to get home, he just had to. As he rounded the corner he stopped. There was a police car parked by his house. The policeman that came with the car were no where to be seen but he front door was open and even from the end of the drive Len could hear shouting. He walked straight up to the door, the Legends could see the split second hesitation as he stepped through the threshold.

"I remember this" Lisa said, head cocked to the side taking the scene in, Len dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

"There isn't much to remember really" he said

"What do you mean not much to remember!" Jax said, his voice showed his total disbelief, "there is a police car in front of your house man!" It struck Len, Lisa and Mick then that of course most of the Legends would find that unusual and worrying but for the 3 delinquents it was a common occurrence.

"Happened all the time kid. Dad's a cop so they were round a lot anyway to play poker" Lisa stated, she kept a hand on Len's shoulder as she said "but this one, was slightly different. Do you remember it Len, with Miller and Barker" her voice trailed off at the end. Lisa watched as the look of shock and disgust passed over Len's face, he remembered why this visit from the cops was especially memorable. Next to her she felt Mick bristle and knew he remembered too. Just by looking at the Legends she could see they were worried about what this memory would reveal.

While they had been talking the scene had unfolded more. Little Len was now inside of the house watching curiously as 2 police officers talked to his father in the garden. They watched as he sneaked through the house first checking most of the downstairs rooms he could without being spotted by the officers or his dad. He then slowly made his way upstairs. He went instantly to a door that had a simple sign saying laundry. He knocked quietly four times, waited then knocked again. The sound of a lock turning made the Legends curious, who would put a lock on the inside of a laundry closet. The door swung open to reveal a little girl with long brown hair curled up under a blanket, grasping desperately at a teddy bear.

"Hey kiddo, can I come in?" Lisa answered by grabbing her big brother by the front of his shirt and pulling him in safely looking the door behind him. The room wasn't big, barely even a closet but the 2 children squeeze in amongst the brooms and boxes. "What happened? I didn't recognise the car, their not dad's friends are they" Lisa shook her head, her hair sticking to her wet, red cheeks.

"This was my first experience with police coming over that dad didn't already know" Lisa explained, she couldn't take her eyes off the little version of herself, so naive and vulnerable, so purely innocent.

A gun shot erupted and broke the silent moment the siblings were sharing in their little hiding space. Little Len held Lisa as the tears streamed down her face again.

"I need to go and see what that was Lis" the little girl had her arms tightly wrapped around her brother's skinny frame and didn't seem like she was going to let go at any point. "Lis please I need to check what that was" big Len remembered hoping that perhaps one of the cops had shot his dad and he could walk down there with his sisters in his arms and the officers could take them away to a better place. How wrong he was.

Little Len pried his sister from him giving her strict instruction to lock the door after him. He snuck out, his heart pounding as he heard shouting and threats coming from downstairs. He closed the door and stood there pressing his ear to the door until he heard it lock. Len snuck down the stairs he made it to the bottom step before another shot rang out. Peering over the banister he saw his father, blood spattered on his clothes and 2 dead cops at his feet. His father barely looked at the bodies, as if they weren't even there. Len, however, couldn't take his eyes off of them.

The Legends all felt their hearts beat faster and fear seep in at the horrific scene in front of them. They knew Lewis was violent but he had just killed 2 cops, that was a whole other level of evil. Len froze, standing at the bottom of the stairs just staring at his father. Lewis got his phone from his pocket and started calling some as he stalked into the house he noticed Len immediately.

Ray gasped and did all he could not to shout at the young boy to run, he knew it wouldn't change anything but he couldn't bare to see the boy just stand there as the monster of a man stalked towards him. Lewis stripped off his shirt giving whoever was on the phone a gruff 'hey get over here, need a clean-up' before hanging up. He threw the blood-spattered shirt at his son with instructions to get it clean. The little boy just stood there holding it, tears threatening to spill as he looked horrified at his father. Lewis' reaction came harsh and swift, a punch to the stomach and a slap to the face. He knelt down in front of his son as he coughed and spluttered from the violent attack.

"You do not cry in front of me boy! You should know that by now. Get that shirt clean and wait for more instructions" Lewis stomped up the stairs as his son picked himself up off the floor grimacing. He made his way to the kitchen. He stood in front of the sink scrubbing the shirt with soap swiping at tears that threatened to fall. He got the shirt as clean as he could before throwing it into the machine. He knew from previous experience it looked suspicious to have 1 item in the machine so on instinct he gathered other clothes and put them in too. Now on auto pilot, without a tear in sight, the boy went about cleaning the house. Anything the cops could have touched was wiped down and every beer bottled cleaned away.

"How can he have no sympathy" it was posed like a question but Sara said it as a statement. She knew how harsh people could be and how heartless but she had never seen family members hurt each other in such a way, especially a father to a son so young. She thought about how her own father had treated her and her sister with such love, yet she can still remember herself screaming, I hate you from her bedroom, never realising how luck she was to have a father that cared. Ray put a comforting arm around her shoulders. None of the Legends had gone to comfort Len or Lisa because they didn't know how, the siblings seemed unaffected by the memories that unfolded and if there was any comfort to be needed they knew Mick would provide it. The three of the them truly had a bond that none of the Legends could even come close to understanding.

Turning back to the memory Len saw his little self-staring at the bodies. He daren't tell the Legends that it wasn't his first time seeing a dead body, he knew that it would break their hearts but he remembered thinking that those were the first bodies that seemed to be blaming him. That seemed to still have enough life in them to point an accusing finger at him and to stare at him with blank eyes. He shivered at the memory and the emotions that came with it. 2 men walked through the door, little Len visibly tensed as did grown up Len. One of the men ruffled Len's hair as they walked through to the back garden. Within minutes the bodies were gone and all trace of the men gone. Len walked to the door to see the two men get into another police car, one that he recognised as his father's poker friends'. As little as Len was when he witnessed this repulsive act he knew that it was all going to be ok and his father's friends had just ensure that for his father. He understood that his father was police and that meant he had a lot of powerful friends but he still believed his father should pay for his sins in the same way that the criminals his father put away suffered for their crimes. Len also understood that he had helped his father get away with killing two cops, that was information that Lewis could use against him and he would. Not that he needed any more ammunition to use against him, he had Lisa and that was all he needed. All Lewis had to do was mention Lisa and Len fell in line.

Len ran up stairs to check on his little sister. He knocked quietly on the door knowing his father was up here somewhere. Lisa opened the door and snuck out as Len beckoned to her.

"Grab your go bag" Lisa ran into her room and came out with a big hello kitty backpack that was almost the same size as her. They went into Len's room, he crawled under the bed and grabbed his own bag. Quietly they snuck out of the window and on to the roof, it saddened Sara to see how easily both siblings did that, it was obviously a common occurrence. The children walked down the path and crossed the round, they both visibly relaxed when they rounded the corner, out of view from their house.

"What happened?" Lisa asked, her hand tightly holding her brother's.

"Dad did something bad" Len answered not looking at his sister

"Will he go to jail?" Lisa looked up at her big brother with big eyes filled with hope, he hated that she was hopeful for their father going away.

"No he won't his friends helped him to cover it up" Lisa looked so upset and disheartened, the Legends just looked at the older siblings, both with stern faces, no emotion being shown. They had been broken so many times they didn't show emotion like that anymore, not even to each other.

"You came to my home, didn't you" Mick commented, he had barely looked at the older siblings, just staring at the memory.

"Yeah if you can call it a home" Lisa smirked, Mick looked truly offended and turned to face her

"Hey! It was a good house!" He crossed his arms over his chest and scowled

"Mick it was an abandoned studio flat that smelt like death and had rats. The only reason you liked it was because it has an open fire place"

"But it was home" Len smiled at the two of them, Mick looked proud while Lisa just raised an eyebrow. Mick nodded triumphantly.

The Legends thought to their homes and the places they had grown up and suddenly felt guilty for ever taking it for granted or ever complaining about going home.


End file.
